Reaction Time
by Dr. Breifs Cat
Summary: Because the only thing I love more than Kenyako is da Kaiser and Miyako-abuse. (Not to be confused with bashing.) Don't expect Miyako's 'love' for Ken to bring him to the good guys' side in this twisted little fic.


Disclaimers: Digimon is owned by Toei; if memory serves correct, it's the Japanese equivalent of Disney, therefore, it's not me. Darn.

Disclaimers: Digimon is owned by Toei; if memory serves correct, it's the Japanese equivalent of Disney, therefore, it's not me. Darn.

Author Notes: Ever notice Kaiser x Miyako fics are all the same? Miyako has a crush on Ken still, Ken falls in love with her, she brings him to the good guys side through their undying love? Well, uh, that will NOT be happening here. We've got a rather evil Kaiser and quite a bit of Miyako abuse. (Not to be confused with Miyako bashing.) Hope you enjoy the fic, but it might be a little too odd to like very much.

Reaction Time

The Digimon Kaiser strided down the corridor with a very slight skip in his step. Things were finally going his way. Of course, his troops had lost the recent battle, many slaves had been freed, dark spirals had been destroyed and a dark spire had crumbled, loosing the area. But the Kaiser won a door prize; a rather good one at that. One of those Chosen Children brats had been captured, along with her partner.

The Kaiser was, naturally, prepared for such an occasion. The dark rings and dark spires worked on any being with a digital form, excluding himself. Other humans in the Digital World, however, the 'accessories' would work on them. One Chosen Child enslaved would lead to others. Yes, things were going his way.

He arrived in the dungeon after a short walk. His captured opponent was there, the digimon she shared a cell with circled around her, as though they were trying to protect her. Did they think she could rescue them from the inside? Fools.

"Chosen Child," he barked, causing the girl to turn towards him. She glared. The Kaiser gestured for her to come to the bars of the cell. Despite the pleas of the digimon not to go near their captor, the girl apparently saw the sense in being close when she spoke to him. Stupid girl. Didn't she know he had something up his sleeve?

"Let me out of here, Ken!" she spat, her hands curled around the bars.

"I am the Digimon Kaiser," he responded, voice perfectly even. She would not get the better of him. "You shall address me as such."

"Fine! Let me out of here, jackass!"

"You will regret that." Again, his voice was even, no inflection on words and completely without emotion. His right hand shot out and took hold of her wrist. In a simple motion, he had pulled her hand away from the bars of the cell and extended her arm straight. She struggled, but was unable to free herself. The digimon in the cell were upset; they shouted and protested bouncing throughout the cell.

"Let go!" she howled, desperately. "Ken!"

"I am the Digimon Kaiser," he repeated. "You shall address me as such." Behind tinted glass, his eyes narrowed considerably.

"Ken!" Tears had sprung to her eyes and her thrashing was showing no signs of letting up.

Using his grip on her arm, the Kaiser pulled her towards him sharply. Her body roughly hit the bars of the cell. Had she not been wearing a helmet, damage to her head would have been considerate. As it was, she hunched against the bars, moaning in pain.

Using his free hand, the Kaiser produced a dark spiral from where ever it was on his person that he kept them. Delicately, he held it where the Chosen Child could see it. Her eyes widened.

"No, no, nononononononono," she protested in a weak whisper. "Please, Ken, no." Despite her protests, struggling and furious crying, the Kaiser kept a strong grip on her arm. Agonizingly slow, the Kaiser began to lower the dark spiral to her arm. 

"NO!!" she screamed. The Kaiser smiled a thin lipped and malicious grin. 

He drug the spiral across her arm lightly enough to cause her to shudder. Goosebumps crawled up her flesh. Her breath caught in her throat and the spiral attached its self to her upper arm. The tangible darkness squeezed. The prisoner was relieved, she felt no different.

"Very funny, Ken," she gasped. Her breathing returned to normal. "Nice joke. Can you take this thing off, now?"

"Joke?" The Kaiser snickered. "This is no joke, slave. In about thirty seconds, I'm going to activate that spiral." 

True to his word, the child's eyes began to glow red and all expression left her face. The Kaiser smirked. He dropped her arm. It swung passively by her side. The Kaiser unlocked the cell and opened the door.

"Come out," he ordered. His new slave mechanically complied. "This is too much," the Kaiser murmured, his grin growing. A human slave. 

As the two walked to the Kaiser's control room, a new thought occurred to the young tyrant. What was he gong to do with her? She would be almost as useless as Wormmon in a fight, she couldn't be sent out as a spy because her friends would know something was wrong with her. The red vacant stare and lack of energy would be a large hint, as would the dark spiral in plain sight. She could be bait to lure the other Chosen Children to him, but all that was required there was her presence. He still would have to find something else to occupy her with.

The Kaiser turned to her then, "Who are you, anyway?" he asked.

"I am Inoue Miyako, master," she replied. Her voice sounded hollow. The Kaiser erupted in a fit of malicious laughter.

"Well, Miya," the Kaiser asked, twisting her name in his wicked glee, "what am I going to do with you?"

"I know not," she replied. Again, her vacant voice inspired delight in her captor. 

The Kaiser looked at her for a moment, his head cocked to the side. 

"Take that stupid helmet off," he ordered. Miyako complied. The Kaiser smiled. 

"What else would you do for me?" he asked in a sing-song voice. 

"Ken-chan..?" came another voice.

"I've told you not to call me that, Wormmon," the Kaiser hissed. "What the hell do you want, anyway?"

"What are you doing with a Chosen Child, master?" the small digimon asked from his place in the control room, where the Kaiser and Miyako had recently entered. "Have you made friends with them?" The hope in Wormmon's voice was evident.

"She's my slave, you fool," the Kaiser sneered.

"A human slave?" Wormmon asked, confused and concerned.

"Did you think the spirals didn't have that ability?" the Kaiser asked, insulted.

"No, Ken-chan, I knew. I just hoped you wouldn't use it," Wormmon said. "Ken-chan," the small digimon, "Please, let her go. She's human, like you. You don't want to hurt a human, do you?"

"Miya," the Kaiser's voice dripped with contempt for the girl and he addressed her the way one would speak to a young child. "You're not hurt, are you?"

"No, master," Miyako answered.

"See?" The Kaiser grinned ferally at Wormmon, causing his digimon to pull back in fear. "What are you afraid of?" he spat at Wormmon. "Some sense get through that exoskeleton of yours?" 

"Let her go, master, please," Wormmon pleaded, taking a few steps towards the Kaiser.

"She doesn't want to leave." The Kaiser said. "Miya, tell Wormmon you don't want to leave."

"I don't want to leave."

The Kaiser smirked at this response. His former adversary said whatever he wished for her to say.

"Miya, tell Wormmon you like being my slave."

"I like being a slave to my master."

The Kaiser wondered how much control he truly held over.

"Wormmon," the Kaiser barked.

"Yes, master..?" the meek digimon replied.

"Go fetch the Hawkmon we captured her with."

"Yes, master," Wormmon said and scurried to comply.

"Miya," the Kaiser mused, "hop on one foot."

Miyako did so. The Kaiser chuckled.

"Miya," the Kaiser waved his hand in the air in a circular manner as he thought of degrading things for her to do, "get down on your knees and beg me not to enslave your worthless digimon."

"Please, master," Miyako said, dropping to her knees and with genuine sadness in her voice, "don't enslave Hawkmon."

The Kaiser tossed a glance over Miyako's shoulder and saw Wormmon returning with a restrained Hawkmon.

"Okay, Miya," the Kaiser said, walking past her and patting her on the head, "I won't enslave him." Despite his kind words, the Kaiser's voice dripped with hatred and cruel intentions. "You will." He smiled then, as though it was the sweetest thing a person could have said.

Again, the Kaiser produced a dark spiral.

"Come here, Miya," he ordered. Miyako stood and walked to him stopping, beside him. "Here, go put this on Hawkmon," the Kaiser said. 

Miyako approached her partner with the spiral in hand. The digimon, bound and gagged, was near frantic, more out of concern for the human girl with glowing red eyes than fear. He had faith the Chosen Children would save the Digital World and even if something happened to him, he would just be reconfigured. No, he had nothing to fear for himself. But what the Kaiser could do to Miyako before her inevitable rescue worried him. He struggled in his bonds, but Hawkmon's efforts where useless. 

Miyako knelt down and attached the spiral to her partner. Hawkmon's eyes began to glow red and his struggling ceased. The Kaiser laughed. Total and utter control over the Chosen Child. Wormmon slunk to the shadows, ashamed for his own partner. 

"Wormmon, take Hawkmon away."

"Where should I put him, master?" the caterpillar asked.

"In a cell, you idiot. When the other Chosen Children come to save him and Miya, I'll dark digivolve him." As usual, the Kaiser's plan amused him greatly. Wormmon, accompanied by Hawkmon, hurried to get away from the disturbing sound of the Kaiser's laughter.

"It's a shame you can't fight, Miya," the Kaiser said, turning to the human girl, "you're so obedient." Miyako didn't respond. "Come here," the Kaiser ordered. Miyako stood and walked methodically to him. He waved a hand in front of her face, but she didn't respond. "You don't do a damned thing other than what I tell you to," he mused.

The Kaiser's curiosity grew. Just how far could he take it? Roughly, he gripped her shoulder. No response. He shook her. Nothing. With his other hand, the Kaiser drug his fingers up and down her arm. Nothing. Lightly, he touched her stomach. Nothing. He moved his hand upwards, just barely touching her beginning to develop breasts. If _that_ didn't bother her, he reasoned, than these dark spirals worked amazingly well on humans. Again, there was nothing.

Determined to find when she would react on her own, the Kaiser pulled her to him, holding her close and tightly. Her body was pressed entirely against his and she didn't care at all. Just to see what would happen, the Kaiser placed his mouth on Miyako's. Again, she didn't do anything. He forced his tongue into her mouth, just to see what would happen. The Kaiser was rather dismayed when he pulled away and came to the conclusion that he had made her a zombie of sorts.

He scowled, deeply. Enslaving digimon was one thing; they weren't even alive and even with the dark spirals, they had some freedom to react on their own. But humans..? No, he decided, that was wrong. He wanted to win the game, not turn his opponents into zombies. That was a bit too far. He wanted to rule the digimon; he had no use for humans, as slaves or otherwise. 

Angrily, the Kaiser tore the spiral off Miyako. Immediately, her eyes returned to their normal warm brown. Disgusted by her closeness to the Kaiser, Miyako backed away. He smiled; finally, a reaction.

"What are you smiling at?" Miyako huffed. "Want to rub in the whole 'slave' thing some more?"

The Kaiser took a few steps towards her. Again, his hand shot out and her gripped her arm. He pulled her roughly to himself once more and slammed his mouth down on hers, just to see what would happen. Miyako managed to wrench her arm away from the Kaiser. Putting as much momentum in it as she could, Miyako slapped him across the face.

"You have two minutes to get yourself and your worthless digimon off my base before I kill you."

Miyako turned and ran out of the control room before giving him a chance to change his mind. The Kaiser, for his part, strode to his chair and flicked on a few of his view screens, bringing a hand up to hold his cheek. He watched as Miyako collected Hawkmon and left; slightly bothered by Wormmon's willingness to free the slave, but then he was just as willing. Wormmon would still have to be punished of course.

Turning his attention back to Miyako, the Kaiser noted it took her a full six minutes and an additional thirteen seconds to exit the base. It didn't bother him; he had no intention of killing any of his opponents, he never had. Threats instilled fear however, and he didn't want her snooping around his base.

"Ken-chan?"

The Kaiser turned to see Wormmon in the doorway.

"Don't call me that," he sighed.

"Why did you let her go?"

The Kaiser shrugged.

"It doesn't matter, I've got a Plan B. Wormmon," he began. The digimon perked up. "Go through the archives and find the program for Gururumon's legs."

"I don't like where this is going," the digimon murmured as he walked away.

"Wormmon!" The Kaiser called after a few moments.

"Yes, Ken-chan?"

"Make a pot of coffee while your at it." The Kaiser paused and glanced at his watch. 6:30 PM. "Decaf."

"Okay, Ken-chan." 


End file.
